Home for Christmas
by Abigail Rose V
Summary: This is a preclude to my first fanfic, Life In Lazytown. It shows where Sportacus, Stephanie, and Sportsicus truly feel their home is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sportacus, Stephanie, and Sportsicus were all sitting in the airship, looking out over Lazytown.

It was the night before Christmas, and they were all staying there for the first Christmas ever.

" Remember the first Christmas Sportsicus came?" Stephanie asked.

" Yeah." Sportacus grinned, then rubbed his head. " So does my hair! You nearly pulled it all out that day."

" I did not either!" Stephanie laughed.

" I remember it like it was yesterday." Sportsicus said dreamily…

" Ow." Sportacus complained, as Stephanie pulled at tangle in his dark blonde hair.

" Shh, stop complaining." Stephanie chided him gently as she pulled at yet another knot in his soft, slightly curly hair.

Sportsicus was having a better time of it, because Sportacus was combing through her long, thick, wavy hair much like his own.

Sportacus winced and whined as Stephanie brushed out his hair with ruthless determination.

Sportsicus giggled slightly as his complaints, and reminded him that is had been his idea to go less glamoured and have their real hair out, and since he insisted on combing her hair, it was only fair Stephanie got to comb his.

Sportacus only moaned in response, gently untangling some knots in her hair.

Finishing brushing her hair, he gently pulled it into a bun and clipped the bandanna she insisted on wearing over her head.

She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile.

" Thanks, Sportacus." She said softly, then hurried around to take over the brushing of his hair from Stephanie, who was none to happy to give it up, but relented eventually, and the young female elf took over the brushing of the other elf.

Stephanie settled in front of Sportacus, for him to do her long brown hair up.

Stephanie was half pixie; her mom had been a pixie and her dad a human being.

So she also had to be hidden when out about in public, to hide her true form, as she took after her mom a great deal, but sadly she did not posses wings.

As Sportacus brushed out her hair, he made appoint to comment on how he was not pulling it any, to which she replied that is was because she brushed hers everyday, unlike the two elves, which literally never undressed ever, using their magic to keep themselves clean.

It was so if someone was in trouble, they did not have to get dressed first.

As Sportacus finished up with Stephanie, Sportsicus wandered nervously around the airship.

This was going to be her first time out of Lazytown since she had arrived six months earlier.

This was the only place she knew of love, acceptance, and security, and to be leaving it, even if only for a short time to visit her human family, who she had not seen for seven years, was going to be hard for her.

She felt Sportacus's eyes on her, and she turned around to look into his gentle gaze, feeling a calm sweep through her as she did so.

He strode quickly to her side and softly asked, " Is everything alright?"

" What if they don't want me anymore? What if they reject me for being an elf? What if they simply don't believe me and what if we get caught?" Sportsicus looked to her muscled companion for reassurance that all was going to be well and she was not disappointed.

" It'll be fine." He told her. " They will be overjoyed to see you, and as for you being an elf, I don't think that will make much of a difference to your human family. And as for being caught, well, it is a possibility, but me Stephanie and I have been doing this for years now, and never got caught. Some close shaves, but never caught." He smiled down at her.

She smiled as well, and turned to see Stephanie looking out of the windows.

" New York City." She announced. " We're through the portal and on the other side."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the airship floated over the American city, Sportacus breathed out a magical breath that made the airship invisible.

" Now, first things first." Sportacus said, earnestly looking at Sportsicus. " We have rules that we follow, no matter what while we are in the human world. We all have given human names, and we go by those names even in private, because you never know who's listening. So, from now on, you are Abby, I am Magnus, and she is Chloe. We have to place a restraint on our crystals, or they will never stop blinking. I found that out the first time I wore it outside the airship when here. So, will you remember the rules?"

Sportsicus nodded, and slowly rubbed her palm over her crystal, then donned her glamour.

Sportacus did the same, and then did it for Stephanie.

Then they looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

" Chloe," Magnus gasped. " You look nothing like the pink girl I know. Sorry for laughing, it just looks so, well, strange! And you, Abby, that bandanna makes me think of you as your hero self, but still, sorry for laughing I must look just as outrageous."

" No." Abby said with a sly wink. " You are dashing and handsome and simply adorable."

Magnus stopped for a second, and then pounced on his glamoured friend.

" Adorable?" he tried to growl as they wrestled on the floor, Chloe rolling her eyes as she looked on.

" Yep." Abby giggled and flicked a finger towards Magnus's feet.

The superhero in human form let out a desperate yell as his shoes were tugged off and Chloe began tickling him as fast as she could.

He rolled off Abby in record time and sprinted to safety on the other side of the airship, panting for breath.

Chloe held up one shoe, and Abby the other, both giggling madly.

" Give those back, you two" Magnus said, holding out his hand, trying to look stern.

" Gotta catch us first!" Chloe yelled, laughing and both of them dashed to opposite side of the airship.

There followed a merry chase, which resulted in all of them tickling each other many times over, but Magnus got his shoes back at last.

" Okay, lets go down and show Abby what New York City is like." Magnus announced brightly.

" Wait, Magnus, we have to go to your home first! We have to have passports and stuff, fly on airplanes, we can't just be showing up with no record of us remember?" Chloe looked exasperated, like she went through this all the time.

" Oh yeah, that's right. Don't worry, I was just testing you." He winked at her and pointed out the window.

" Voila! Iceland awaits! While you two were taking my shoes, I set an auto course for our human home."

Abby looked out the windows at the beautiful Icelandic landscape.

It slowly shifted from countryside to cityscape.

" Well, we live down there, with my wife and children." Magnus said with a soft sigh.

" Wait till you meet Magnus's wife; she's a dear." Chloe said, hugging the slightly nervous she-elf.

Abby nodded and swallowed hard.

 _I hope it will all go okay._ She thought to herself.

" We're here!" Magnus shouted excitedly.

Chloe shook her head and said, " Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"


End file.
